Falling in Love with My Brother's Best Friend
by mohgannylockss
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her brother Emmett and her dad. What happens when She sees her brothers best friend after three years..? first fanfic. bad summer All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed. Emmett Charles Swan, my annoying big brother.

"Get up now! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school."

"Emmett," I groaned, "I had my first day of high school already, freshman year."

"Yes, but not at Forks High or with your _favorite_ big brother." He yelled back up the stairs.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan A.K.A Bella, I am a Junior at Forks High. I recently transferred to Forks, Washington, to live with my dad, Charlie, and my brother. Emmett is a well known senior who plays football. When I was younger I used to visit Forks all the time, I used to come watch him play, I was here all the time I was practically part of the team, everyone knew me by name, even Coach John. Its been a while since I've been here. Summer before freshman year. It was three weeks ago that I finally came to live in the small town but I am glad I did. Charlie picked me up from the airport three weeks ago, he said "Emmett's at practice; he still has no idea you are coming. Do you want me to take you to the school?"

"Yeah sure that would be great, I can't wait to surprise him, and he will be shocked."

About an hour later we pulled up to Forks High School's stadium. I was really close to the field and saw the entire football team practicing along with the cheerleaders and few groups of people in the stands just watching practices. I watched the football team until I spotted Emmett tossing the ball back and forth with his teammate Robby. I ran the rest of the way to the field and intercepted the pass before Emmett got a chance to blink.

"What the hell!?" Emmett screamed. "Looking for this big brother?" It took him a minute to process who was talking to him. All of a sudden Robby yelled "BELLA YOU'RE BACK! GUYS CHECK IT OUT BELLA IS BACK!" Emmett finally got over the shock and scooped my up in a bear hug and spun me in circles. Sooner than expected I was in the middle of at least half of the sweaty, varsity football team.

For about ten minutes all I heard was "Bella you're really back", "You look good", or "Oh my gosh, Bella is here." As well as many other things along those lines. I tried to get out of the circle when I saw Emmett's best friend, the guy I have been in love with since 6th grade when he first moved here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen. He moved here in 6th Grade and he looks even more adorable now than the last time I saw him a few years ago.

"Bella?" some one said. I looked up from my feet and stared into two gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! I haven't seen you, well, since the last time I was here in Forks almost three years ago if not more." I replied stupidly.

"Yeah, it has been a while; I have missed my... uhm... little sister?" Edward replied looking embarrassed.

"Dude, Edward!" Jason Linebacker called, "Hurry up and stop flirting with Bells, we know you love her but come on!"

"I'm coming Jeez." Edward yelled back. Edward looked really nervous and red while he was running to Jason and Tom the half back I stopped to think for a moment about what Jason had said 'we know you love her' did they seriously mean that? Nah, he said 'little sister' maybe that's what they meant. I would be disappointed but who knows, maybe it would work out… someday, I hope.

Emmett came over to me a little bit after Edward left to go practice with Jason and Tom.

"Hey little sister lets go. Coach said I could leave early because you were here. Oh and dad called a few minutes ago and asked us to pick up dinner. We are going to my girlfriend's parents' diner. Remember Rosalie Hale? Your best friend before Alice and Edward moved in."

"Yes Em, I remember my best friend. Going to the dinner sounds good. I can't wait to see Rosie, it has been FOREVER since I saw her last. I can't believe you finally grew the balls to ask her out. You have liked her since what you were twelve. See it only took you what, 6 years." I replied a little smart assy.

"Ha-ha your funny Bells. No seriously though I am glad I finally asked her out because after 6 years I think I fell in love with her and hopefully by Christmas time I might ask her to marry me.(**I know this is rushing their relationship but Edward/Bella is more important and we knew Em/Rose would work out.)"**

"Wow Big Brother you two really are serious aren't you. You really love her. I'm glad you finally found someone you can love and be with forever." I replied happily for my brother.

"Yeah, so do I. So I saw you talking to Edward." Emmett was the only one I told about me liking Edward except Rose and Alice, Edward's sister. Rose and Alice were the only ones who knew I was completely and utterly in love with him. If Emmett knew he would probably blow a gasket and then lock me in my room forever.

"Yes, I did talk to Edward today. I have missed him. I can't wait to talk to him more and see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Is Jasper and Alice finally dating yet?"

"No, sadly they haven't yet. But now that you are here maybe we can form a plan." Emmett said.

"I hope so I really think they would look cute together." I replied back dazed, because I was thinking of Edward.


End file.
